


Isolated Island

by Moanderful



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Bottom Choi Soobin, Breeding, Bugs & Insects, Choi Soobin-Centric, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eggpreg, Eggs, Impregnation, Islands, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Smut, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moanderful/pseuds/Moanderful
Summary: Soobin didn't expect to discover a mutant insect on his way back to the lab.(I'm bad at summary lol)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73





	Isolated Island

**Author's Note:**

> If you're uncomfortable with this, then stop reading, This isn't for you. You already read the tags right? Enjoy~
> 
> Inspired by that one hentai I read, also please if you're scared of bugs then don't read it, but if you are here, curious about it, then read it :)
> 
> Twt: bottmsoob

Being an entomologist is quite interesting, learning and observing different types of insects, but it can sometimes be lonely, especially if you're the only one who's a bug expert on an isolated island, the other scientists he's with are going back to the Main Lab, promising him that they'll come back after reporting their tasks to the Chief.

He just waved his hands as a no when they asked him to go back with them, but Soobin hasn't finished his task, wanting to explore the island more to discover new insects that people don't know yet. But it's a good thing that one of them stayed with him, Yeonjun, one of the biologists, and his crush– wants to accompany Soobin, not wanting him to be alone. Smiling at him and patting the younger's back, the others cooing at him when he blushes before they rode a helicopter to go back to Seoul.

_______

After they left the island, Soobin and Yeonjun are now the only one left in the tent-like lab. 

"Hyung.." Soobin called the older.

Yeonjun hummed as a response, busy looking at the microscope, writing unfamiliar words on his little notebook.

"I'm going to walk a little, is it okay?" 

Soobin is at the door, still wearing his lab coat, and glasses, a flashlight on his right hand.

"Sure, just come back before the sun goes down okay?" 

Soobin shook his head yes, even if the pink-haired biologist wouldn't see it. He lets out a quick bye as he closes the tent, breathing the fresh air while he looks at the enormous trees that are surrounding them. He started walking. 

_______

It's almost dark, Soobin is walking back to the tent, when he hears a sound, a rustle in the trees, and..a weird noise...? The entomologist freezes as he looks to his left, squinting his eyes to see a black figure moving, he aims his flashlight at the strange animal direction, his mouth gaping when he sees a large bug that is attached to a tree.

Wanting to see it clearly, he slowly walks closer, cursing himself that he didn't bring his camera and notebook to document his new discovery. His eyes widened when he stopped in front of the tree, the bug is almost half of his size, If ever the bug attacked him. He probably won't survive it. The bug is busy doing something, his tail? Is that his tail? going in and out of the tree, Soobin guessing there's a hole in it. He gasped when the bug started squirting liquid to the tree hole, the white slimy liquid leaking out of it, slowly dripping down from the bark of a tree and to the mushrooms planted at the roots.

"Is it in heat or something– It's a male" he whispers to himself, Soobin felt bad at the bug, with no mate and put the eggs into it, the eggs will die if there's no vessel that will keep them warm.

Then an idea pop to his mind, biting his lip as he look at bug, who's about to do it again to the poor tree, as a Entomologist, of course he wants to help the creature, without thinking he walks closer to the tree, slowly grabbing the tail-like length, Soobin let out a gasp when he pulls it out of hole, his eyes widening some more at how large it is, the long length of it almost curling to his shaking hand, its slimly and wet from fucking the tree hole, it's also soft to touch and its...pulsating. the pointy red tip leaking with white liquid, dripping to his hand and the ground. The insect was squirming a little, his large length wiggling, thrusting to his hand. It made him flustered, letting out an exhale as he let the large bug fucks his warm hand.

Soobin feels something on his stomach while looking at it, feeling himself getting hot, and burning, his skin prickling and shivering down his spine, he almost drools at the sight. He shakes his head, licking his lips as he starts to move his hand up and down, the bug starts squirming some more, he guesses that it's feeling good. 'This is fine right? I'm just helping him–' throwing his dignity away, He quickly starts taking off his pants and underwear, scooping the liquid that is leaking from the tree hole, as he slowly pushes one finger inside of him, the bug's release acting as a lubricant.

One became two, and two became three, three of his fingers thrusting in and out of his hole, Soobin moaning softly as he fingered himself, taking it off after a few minutes, thinking he's ready. He bends over the tree, guiding the bug's pulsating length to his hole.

"Here, this is better than the tree hole" 

After aiming the tip, he slowly pushes it in, the entomologist gasps as it goes deeper and deeper, feeling the tip of it kissing his prostate. The bug suddenly moves, making him still– crawling backward as it reaches to his back, the bug legs circling to his body, the little-like claws digging at his skin. 

He puts both of his hands to the tree, balancing himself so he won't fall to the ground, he almost screams when the bug thrusted in him. making him feel so full, he looks down to look at his stomach to see a bulge.

Whimpers and sighs escaping out of his mouth, when the bug started rutting, the bulge disappearing when it pulled out and appearing when it thrusted in, Soobin moans at the sight, his insides getting molded by the bug's length.

The bug fucks him harder, going in and out, in and out of him for hours, the entomologist tried his best to stay still and let the bug breed him, feeling thankful that his legs are strong enough that he can still stand, his hand almost gripping the trunk of the tree, he doesn't care if he got a splinter, scratching the bark at how good it feels to have something inside him.

Suddenly the bug stopped thrusting, he lets out a small 'huh', looking back when he feels something big fills him up, small eggs going inside of him, He closes his eyes as he pants, the mixture of come and eggs filling him up, making his stomach expand.

Soobin finally comes when the last egg is inside of him, the bug pulling his length out and flies away, leaving him alone, he slowly slides down the tree, plopping down at his mess as breathe heavily, looking at his stomach again, seeing it so big, he almost look pregnant.

He caresses his stomach, trying to clench his hole to keep the eggs inside, but the bug's release is leaking, making a big puddle of it from where he is sitting. After a minute or two, he hears someone's footsteps and a light pointing at him.

"Soobin....?"

**Author's Note:**

> You have reached the end!! How was it? 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos <3 
> 
> Here's my cc, if you have any questions or suggestions:  
> https://curiouscat.qa/Soobcore


End file.
